So Dear
by cattydeku
Summary: She should never have done that. Now he was Chat Blanc, ready to kill anything and anyone in his way. Major Character Death.


**Major Character Death warning.**

Akuma after akuma, day after day. Chat Noir and Ladybug shed more sweat as each akuma fight went past. Marinette could miss an entire class, Adrien had a few of his modelling sessions called off due to his injuries.

They couldn't keep this up forever. They knew it, but they couldn't give up now. They were blessed, or cursed, the Miraculous for a reason, they had to fight for Paris; they _had to fight for the world._

One night on patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on the top of the Eiffel tower, strangely silent. Looking over the vivid flickers of light in Paris, they both wondered, would this be the last time we saw Paris, happy and untorn?

Ladybug let out a sniffle. Then another. She raised her arm up to her face, covering the shame that leaked out from her eyes. She continued snivelling and sobbing loudly, unbeknowest that Chat Noir pulled her in for a comforting hug. "I'm scared.." she weakly whispered while Chat just listened.

They spread out along Paris, hopping and running off and on the rooftops, sometimes making a quiet 'clang' if sloppily landing. The moon was set high, illuminating the spandex and leather of the heroines, and making the tears more visible.

They met again, said goodbyes, and set back to their homes.

Marinette released her transformation after collapsing onto her bed and wailed into her cat plush, a gift from Chat Noir; he gave it to her about three months after the Evillustrator incident.

 _"A late gift for my purr-incess," he grinned at her and took it out from behind his back. She rolled her eyes, saying "thank you" and took it with a smile._

She took the plushy everywhere she went as long as she was in the house, so she happened to drop it in the laundry machine on accident.

After taking out the clothes, most of them were stained black, making Marinette tsk at the inconvenience and laugh playfully, "your colour spreads like a plague. I'll name you Plagg~"

The memory fresh in her mind, she clutched onto the toy tighter and fell asleep in her matresses that were smeared with tears.

* * *

Adrien dropped into his room from a window, then released his transformation.

"What's got Ladybug all depressed?" He sighed the question out to his kwami, Plagg. He simply shrugged and downed a mouthful of cheese without chewing, "she's scared."

Adrien's emerald eyes rolled around in their socket, and collapsed into his bed helplessly.

Fidgeting around in his mattress, he found he couldn't sleep, then calling out Plagg for another transformation. In another flash of green light was Chat Noir. He jumped out the window, and his black leather suit mixed in with the dark night.

He started listing off the destinations he could visit; the Eiffel tower, been there a million times. The Seine, he for sure doesn't want to drown there. Alya would hold him back for an interview and if transformations can run out even without using special powers, they'd be too busy to notice the warnings of his ring. He'll see Nino at school anyway, so what's the point?

Then his thoughts landed on the princess in her tower, Marinette. He toothily grinned and vaulted building onto building, enjoying the adrenaline pump.

His boots made a silent thump as he landed on the peaceful balcony, the aroma of Marinette's flowers pleasing his nostrils. He tapped on the trapdoor, waiting for a reply.

* * *

Tap tap tap. Marinette stirred. Tap tap tap. Sapphire eyes sleepily blinked. Tap tap tap. Marinette lazily flopped up from her fetal position and squinted, attempting to make her eyes adjust to the dark. After her hand blindly reached out, she turned on her phone's flashlight and turned on her room's light.

She opened the trapdoor, looking for the tapper. Chat Noir sat on the chair on her balcony, his eyes peacefully shut.

"What are you doing here, Chat Noir?" Her raspy voice, worn out from sobbing, miraculously emitted from her throat. His eyes snapped open and he sheepishly lowered his head.

"I just wanted to visit my favourite Parisian. What are you doing up?" He asked Marinette.

"You woke me up," she deadpans and Chat Noir looks away embarrassed, "but it's okay. I woke up to my favourite alley cat tapping on my trapdoor."

She crossed her arms and smirked at Chat, who chuckles. Her partner's airy laugh washes away her upset state for now. "Come in, I'll sneak some cookies up for you."

They clamber down into Marinette's room, and Chat Noir notices all the pictures of him. With each picture he counted, a deep blush bloomed slowly behind his mask, possibly reaching out to the visible areas of his face. Just before he saw the computer's wallpaper, Marinette came up into the room. He came to the conclusion of Marinette's crush.

"Okay Kitty, let's talk, if that's what you came here for," she giggled out. They could be seen excitedly chatting from outside, the light probably the brightest in Paris, if you don't include any landmarks.

* * *

Today was it. It was Valentine's day. The day he would confess. Adrien counted the flowers he had in the bouquet. 17. That's his lucky number. And his lucky lady is a lucky ladybug. The flowers were poppies, red and black; just like ladybugs. He had read somewhere that they bloomed on the battlefields during WWI, the battlefield of akumatization is close enough.

He let out a huge sigh as he continued to count the chocolates, flowers and gifts for his lady. After a while, the ruby digital numbers of 8:00AM glared at him, reminding him of patrol.

"Plagg, claws out!" He nervously gasped out and Plagg muttered, "teenagers and their sick love stories.. sheesh." before getting sucked into the ring. In a flash of green, in Adrien Agreste's place was Chat Noir.

Bunching up the gifts in his arms, he jumped out the window cautiously and started hopping over the rooftops, careful to not drop any of the presents; this HAD to be perfect. Chat Noir also wanted to cheer her up, after the solemn night where she had spilled out her feelings to him.

He jumped onto the Eiffel tower, balancing on the support beams. He twisted and tiptoed along, making little clangs. After a wild debate in his mind, he bunched the gifts into the other arm and took out his baton, vaulting up onto the top of the tower.

He heard a zipping noise, saw a flash of red spandex and anxiously gasped, "Ladybug!" Chat Noir made the vault extend faster, though he dropped a black plush cat.

Cursing under his breath, he finally reached the top and made the baton's size normal. He dropped the gifts and let out a breath he hadn't been holding. His eyes flickered up to Ladybug, where she raised her eyebrows at the sight of the.. 4 gifts; a ladybug plush, a bouquet of poppies, mint and strawberry chocolates and a catlamp decor piece. (Don't even ask how he got these!)

"So what's this for, Chat?" Ladybug asked curiously, tilting her head sideways. Her partner flushed red in embarrassment or love, he didn't know.

He sucked in a breath and took in the view.

Above them, a midnight sky. It had a billion twinkling stars, some matching the freckles on his love's face. The moon reminded him of her porcelain skin, the sky being her hair, flowing around wildly, freely. Free like his lady. Around them, a blaring city they took care of, loved. The Seine's mysterious waters shimmered as the city lights illuminated its surface.

This simply screamed 'DATE'.

"I-I -..' Chat Noir stammered, not knowing where to start. His eyes darted around wildly, hoping the sky or the city would help him. In front of him, he heard a giggle, fixing his sight on the heroine again.

"It isn't like you to stutter, _minou_ ," Ladybug teased, poking his bell, a little 'ting' squealing out. "Let it out, Chat. You can trust me." Her curious-encouraging smile made his heart flutter. Suddenly, there were butterfl- _ladybugs_ wriggling in his stomach making him twitch with anxiety.

What made him feel like this? The kindness, the beauty, the other many qualities his lady had, the lady he was lucky to be even friends with.

But the painful thing was the heart.

The kind soul she had.. it made him fall apart. He could only pick up the pieces if she loved him back, or dated him, but he knew she had feelings for another.

Like a vacuum, he sucked in a deep breath and picked up the bouquet, "Ladybug, I have something to tell you," he felt the blood-red petals with his gloved fingers, then offered it to her. "I.. I've always wanted to tell you this, but we never have time.." She took it with one hand, but her gaze was stuck on him.

"Ever since I met you, the Stoneheart akuma..," he continued. "My life was filled with colour. The way you talk, your beauty, your everything.." He shifted uncomfortably.

Ladybug gnawed her bottom lip in thought.

"The most painful thing was, the doubt. Of returned feelings." He closed his eyes, listening as the wind sang in the background. "You hate my puns, my flirting. I don't know your secret identity. We always dance away from each other before I can say this to you.."

Ladybug's bluebell eyes enamoured him.

His grass-green were filled with hope.

"I.." he held her hand, "I love you Ladybug." His eyes became glossy with worry, "that's why I take sacrifices for you. That's why I stay by your side, that's why I-I do ever-ything for you.."

His throat was clogged up with sadness, but he continued. "But I know.. I know you don't love me. I know your heart belongs to another, and it wrenches my heart." He weakly placed a hand on his chest, "but if I told you this, I'd be happy. Happy to have no more secrets from you, besides my identity."

Ladybug's eyes widened. How did he know, her feelings for another? Was it her actions, when she kept pushing him away? She had rejected him every. Single. Time. Why the hell she always ran away, sometimes even before she was going to detransform, she didn't know.

Maybe it was because she loved Adrien. Possibly. She was so blind, she rejected him on a weekly basis without even consciously knowing it.

Her hand unclasped from Chat's grip, and joined her other hand on her lips. Her eyes welled up with tears, same with Chat's.

"..yes. Chat, I love you, but as my friend and partner." She whispered out from behind her hands. Chat let out a strangled choking sound. There seemed to be buzzing in his ear, and black spots were dancing in his vision.

"I knew it..'

"I love the gifts, I'm sorry but.. I c-can't.." She looked at the gifts that were on the floor. She couldn't do this. Chat replied for her, "It's okay, I-I ne-ed to go anyway.." He let out a sob and jumped off the Eiffel tower. Ladybug looked over the edge, gasping.

He vaulted off the road making a small dent in it, but swung off into the night where she couldn't see any further. She grapple-hooked her way back to the bakery, the guilt tearing her heart apart. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

Screams and car alarms.

Screams and car alarms.

Screams..

Marinette woke up again, her face morphed into an expression of horror. The ambulance siren was amalgamated with the blaring of the police cars. Hesitating, she yelled out, "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" In a flash of red light, her everyday wear was replaced with red spandex with black dots.

Her confidence didn't come this time. There was something deep in her stomach, a mix of fear and worry..

She grunted as she pulled on the strings as she went to search for the akumatized victim. She gasped at sights of fire, ruin and dust. Such memorable landmarks were ruins.

Laughter filled the air; just like Chat's.

Ladybug's heart stopped. Her eyes bulged. The laugh was his, but not the happy, mischievous one.

It was malicious. Villainous.

It felt as if her world was spinning. She stumbled, and fell off a half-made structure, shrieking. Her body landed with a huge, thud, and Ladybug groaned. After trying to stand up, her foot fails her and gives out, making her cry out.

A blonde clad in white leather stops in his tracks. He turns to face the source of the cry. His purple eyes shimmer with excitement and his mouth's corners perk up. He goes down on all fours, then makes his way to his victim. _Ladybug._

* * *

Ladybug grunted with frustration as she examined her foot. She picked and pieced together some debris, making a cane. "Great, now I feel like a 60 year old in spandex," she sighed and tapped her cane on the ground, testing its sturdiness.

She clutched the cane in one arm, then grappled up back onto the structure she fell off. Already tired, she crouched down and panted heavily. The police cars raced below. She looked around the place she loved and saw children crying, some alone. The Eiffel Tower was decaying. Adults looked on, some blubbering their protests. And the bakery.. it was the only thing whole. Ladybug felt a tear fall when she saw _Alya._ She was stuck under some rubble, unconscious. Her glasses and fallen off and cracked, she had several cuts all over her.

Just as Ladybug was going to aid her friend, she heard a nearly inaudible thud behind her.

 _"Ladybug,"_ the akuma snarled. She turned around, fear written on her face. "Pathetic. Look what's happened to Paris, and you swore to protect it," Chat Blanc laughed and motioned to the wreck.

"Chat Noir.. my _kitty.._ " The heroine fell to her knees, eyes glued on the roof. The mention of the names only angered her evilized partner, "I'm not Chat Noir! I'm not _your_ kitty! I'm Chat Blanc, bringer of havoc and destruction. Hand over your Miraculous or I will destroy this hole!" His violet eyes flickered with anger and he gritted his teeth with distaste. His tail was jagged and his ears were laid back.

Her world was spinning before she finally took control of her vision. She snapped her head up at the white cat, "never!" she hissed in anger, "this is not you, Chat! Papillon is controlling you and it's my job to purify you!"

There was a silence over that before he whispered slyly, "over my dead body!" he yelled the last bit before immediately pouncing on the prey. The ladybug jumped out of the way, at the same time hitting his head with her cane.

Chat Blanc rubbed the bruise on his cheek and hissed venomously at his enemy. A purple butterfly outline engulfed his face then heard the Master speak, "stop this and **get her _MIRACULOUS!_** "

After giving a nod, the outline faded away and Chat bared his claws in fury. With inhuman speed, he slashed Ladybug's arm as she tried to escape. Her skin was exposed for a few seconds before the spandex stitched itself together under the cover of the white sparkles. Ladybug sighed in relief, before yelping and dodging another swipe, and another. One of the attacks came dangerously close, and by reflex, Ladybug held out her cane. It broke into several pieces, then retreated onto another rooftop.

This building was still under construction, a crane towered over it. Ropes held a box, its bottom having a large hole. There were little parts scattered around, and black paint was left abandoned on the floor. There was a lot of cover here, and maybe with the debris here, she could make another cane.

But, before she could get back to work, Chat Blanc landed on the roof, his baton extended. Spinning it around in a circle, he walked slowly to Ladybug. "Look what the cat dragged in," the akuma sneered.

She furrowed her eyebrows and swung her yoyo up, " ** _lucky charm!"_** the ladybugs finally subsided, leaving a, "knife?!" she asked out loud.

Ladybug stared at the knife with confusion, looking up at Chat just after the black-spotted red highlight lit up the weapon.

 _Then his heart flashed with the highlight as well._

Her own stopped for a second. She didn't realise that Chat had lunged at her, claws dangerously sharp. Panic rushed in, and she plunged the knife something in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the claws to impact her, but no pain came. A splutter was the thing that made her open her eyes. Chat Noir's stomach was bleeding, an akuma fluttering away.

Numbly, she captured the butterfly, releasing a snow-white one- pure of all evil. The dark bubbles subsided, leaving Chat Noir. His ring gave numerous high-pitched beeping sounds before he detransformed. When she closed her eyes, she felt something small slapping her cheek.

She collapsed, covering her partner's alter-ego's face with her hands. She opened her eyes and weakly tossed the knife into the air, ladybugs flooding Paris. Blood from the knife dripped on her midnight hair.

" _What have you_ ** _done?!_** " A small voice screamed at her. It wasn't Tikki. A black cat kwami fell onto Chat's blonde hair, clutching the silky strands. He cried into his Chosen before glaring back up at Ladybug, who had now detransformed. "You stupid, idiotic klutz-argh!" The Kwami furiously thrashed on her chest before floating up again, wiping away some tears.

"W-what.." Marinette stuttered and looked at her bloody hand, then looked at her partner.

* * *

Adrien. It was him. The flirting, the puns- it was all him.

He slowly opened his eyes at Marinette, softly smiling. "it was you all a-long.." he blinked, and some tears started trailing off his face. "Pound it..?" he requested and raised his wavering hand then formed a fist. She bumped her fist with his before he exhaled and closed his eyes.

Her partner and crush both had the beautiful emerald eyes that she was never going to see again. It was all her fault, she was too stupid to notice the rope, the paint and the box being highlighted as well. Tikki embraced Plagg before he took off the ring off of his Fallen. He disappeared, leaving an ordinary white ring clinking on the rooftop when it fell. _The same ring Adrien wore every day._

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, and began wailing. She bent over her partner, the tears falling onto his pale face. Blood was now smeared all over her, but how did that matter? Her partner-her _friend_ was gone, and there was no coming back.

Marinette stayed there before the police arrived, covering Adrien's body and escorting Marinette into an ambulance. She sat there numbly, doing nothing.

* * *

It's been two weeks since then, and Marinette had returned the ring and the earrings to the Great Guardian. She missed the sound of her Kwami scolding her as she was late to an event.

Adrien's funeral was today, and she had to be there. After all, Paris knows her identity as Ladybug, and she had to bid her partner farewell. After changing, she drove with her parents to the Père Lachaise Cemetery. Alya and Nino were there, and their eyes were red. Just like Marinette's.

She took her seat and listened to Adrien's father speak. She didn't listen, she just stared at the coffin that contained her friend. _Her love. Her life._

"Ladybug, can you spare us some words?" someone spoke out from the crowd, following with murmurs of agreement. Marinette shakily stood up from her seat and stood next to the coffin.

"Yes, I do have some words," Marinette cleared her throat when her throat clogged up. She looked at the awaiting audience, then continued, "Adrien, he was a great partner. He was my best friend. I had a crush on him, while he loved Ladybug." she dryly laughed at the irony, "he always had my back. He always protected me, always jumping in front of danger for me. His life was hard, but many people helped him through. When I held him, he was dying, I knew that was the last time I saw those beautiful eyes. He died because of me. He's gone because of me. The only thing I can do for him is attend this and say this, but.."

She trailed off and hurried away from the graveyard. Her heart couldn't control this.

There were no more akumas, and Gabriel Agreste revealed himself as Papillon. Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone too. Marinette's life was then colourless.

* * *

:)


End file.
